Thanksgiving Dinner at the Okens
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: Lilly and Mrs. Trucott have a Thanksgiving dinner at the Okens. A cute short story!


**A/N: This story is not one of my bests. I wrote this in like an hour. I hope you like it. By the way I know if you live in the USA it's not thanksgiving yet but I live in Canada and this is our thanksgiving weekend.**

"Mom, what time is it?" Oliver Oken asked his mother for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was Thanksgiving Day which meant dinner and a movie at his house with the Truscott family. It was a tradition they started many years ago when the Truscott family moved next door. It started the year of the divorce, and the Truscott girls were feeling empty and lonely which was why the Oken family invited them to their house for a wonderful dinner finished off with a movie. Every year they would switch whose house Thanksgiving dinner happened at. This year it just so happened to be at the Okens.

"It's only 11:30 in the morning Oliver, stop asking me." Nancy Oken said back to his oldest son.

*10 minutes later*

"Dad, what time is it?" Oliver asked his father.

"Son, you asked me that fifty minutes ago! We haven't even started to prepare for dinner. Why don't you take Owen to the park for awhile and get some fresh air." Mr. Oken answered.

Oliver, not being able to get things off his mind, decided to take his dads advice and take his six year old brother to the park. Being the older brother, Oliver help Owen put on his jacket and tie up his shoes. Minutes later they were on their way to the park. After the park, Oliver treated his brother to a sprinkled donut and hot chocolate at a corner café. By the time they were finished and back home in their warm house, it was already two o'clock.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" Oliver shouted to his parents. Nancy Oken came out of the kitchen wearing a white apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" in bright red letters on the front. "Can I do anything to help?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, you can go clean that pigsty upstairs you call your room." Mrs. Oken said pointing to the stairs. She gave a slight smile and nodded. Oliver walked up to his room and looked around. Where to start?

It was five thirty. A half an hour before the Truscott girls arrived. Oliver changed into a pair of jeans and threw on a light blue dress shirt. He fixed his hair so it was neatly groomed. For the finishing touch, he sprayed himself with his favourite cologne Lilly gave him for his birthday just a while back.

Oliver walked down Stairs at Five fifty five, to the smell of a juicy turkey and mashed potatoes. The living room was nicely set up. The lights were dimed and there were many candles lit in its place smelling of the fall air outside. The fireplace was lit, shining a tinted orange glow throughout the room. The table in the middle of the living room was set nicely with six setting of plates and cutlery. The giant turkey was in the middle of the table surrounded by a plate of mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce and a gravy bowl. It was just minutes before their special guest arrived.

It was six o'clock when the door bell rang. Right on time. Oliver jumped up from his seat on the couch, and he and Owen went to the door to welcome in their guests.

"Hi Oliver! It's so good to see you again!" Heather Truscott exclaimed, giving both Oliver and Owen a hug. Heather Truscott was dressed in a red dress that went a little pass her knees. She looked quite young for a forty year old woman.

"It's good to see you too." Oliver replied. "My parents are in the kitchen." He then added, pointing towards the open kitchen doors. Mrs. Truscott walked into the kitchen and there stood Lilly before him. She was wearing a beige, knee-length dress (nothing to fancy) and was wearing a white long sleeve sweater to keep her arms warm. Her blond hair was curled down to her shoulders and she had a light touch of makeup on. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Lilly." Oliver greeted opening up his arms. Lilly fell right into them, giving him a big hug.

"Hi Ollie." Lilly said back, smiling into his chest. She pulled away from Oliver and kissed him sweetly. Forgetting where they were, Lilly felt something tug on the bottom of her dress. She pulled away from Oliver and looked down. Owen stood there with a disgusted look on his face. Lilly giggled and picked up the small boy.

"Wiwwy!" Owen said in the cutest voice he could do. Even though Owen was six, he always acted like he was three." Owen, trying to act like his big brother, kissed Lilly on the cheek making Lilly smile. Oliver smiled at Lilly and Owen. Owen had always loved Lilly. Whenever Oliver went over to her house, Owen would insist on coming. Sometimes Oliver would take him but other times he just wanted her to himself.

Lilly put Owen down and Oliver took off Lilly's sweater placing it on the coat hanger.

"Come on Lils, My parents set up a lovely dinner that you won't want to miss." Oliver smiled leading his girlfriend and brother to the living room where the Thanksgiving dinner was set up. Lilly stared at the beauty of the room.

"Wow" was all she said. Dinner at the Okens was never too fancy. They were really trying to make this year's dinner special. For what reason, she did not know.

Before Oliver got the chance, Owen pulled out a chair for Lilly and patted the seat signalling her to sit down. Lilly giggled at his cuteness. Oliver stared at his little brother in awe. Never in his life had he seen him pull out a chair for someone ever than himself. Lilly pulled Oliver out of his thoughts by tugging on his hand that was still intertwined with hers. Oliver sat down in the seat to her right and Owen climbed on the seat to her left.

Mr. and Mrs. Oken came into the room and welcomed Lilly. Shortly after, the two families were seated in front of a wonderful turkey dinner. They said grace, and then dug in. Throughout the whole dinner the families talked, laughed and told stories about the past.

"Remember that time…"Oliver started

"When we stayed up all night eating Halloween candy we got that Halloween night." Lilly interrupted.

"We both got sick and had to stay with each other for a full week."

"A long week it was." Lilly concluded. The two laughed at the thought. The six continued to talk and just like that, the five star meal was finished.

"I'm so full!" Oliver whined pushing his plate away from him.

"Me too!" Owen said repeating his older brother actions.

"So you don't want any desert?" Mrs. Truscott asked. "I heard your father made his famous cheese cake."

"Cheese cake!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Was I not supposed to tell him that?" Mrs. Truscott asked. Everyone shook their head except for Oliver who nodded. Oliver picked up his fork ready for his dad to bring out dessert.

"That was a wonderful dinner!" Mrs. Truscott exclaimed and Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Especially the cake." Oliver said. He looked at Lilly and she rolled her eyes. Being a gentleman, Oliver got up from his seat and took Owen's, Lilly's, Mrs. Truscott's and his own plate to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Oken did the same with their plates and quickly cleaned off the dining room table.

"Movie time?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Defiantly." Lilly replied.

As the adults and Owen were deciding on a movie, Oliver pulled Lilly into the kitchen.

"How'd you like diner?" Oliver asked pulling Lilly to him. Oliver brushed her blond hair out of her face and intertwined their fingers.

"It was great! I love eating here."

"You know I helped make dinner right?" Oliver lied, knowing Lilly would be able to tell.

"Sure you did, honey"

Lilly and Oliver stared at each other for a few seconds before Oliver made a move and leaned down bringing his lips to his girlfriends for the second time that tight. Lilly snaked her arms around Oliver's waist and Oliver brought his hands to Lilly's face. Their passionate kiss only lasted a few seconds because it was soon interrupted by Owen coming into the kitchen.

"Wiwwy, Oliver!" Owen called. The two teens broke apart and their heads shot towards the door where Owen stood. "Movie time!" Owen went up to Lilly and took her hand leading her to the living room. Lilly laughed as she grabbed Oliver's hand before Owen could pull her all the way through the kitchen doors. Lilly and Oliver chose the one man couch where they could both fit on if they sat close. The two cuddled together with Lilly half way on Oliver's lap. Oliver put his arm around Lilly's shoulder and she put her head on his chest. The adults sat on the larger couch in the room and Owen sat on the floor wrapped up in a yellow blanket.

Mr. Oken pushed play and the movie started. The movie was an Older 1990s Halloween movie. Nothing to scary with a tad of humour. Half way through the movie Lilly and Owen were fast asleep. Mr. Oken took his youngest son up to his room and put him in bed.

"Lilly can stay here if that's okay with her mom." Mrs. Oken announced. Oliver looked at Mrs. Truscott and raised his eyes waiting for an answer.

"That fine with me, as long as you follow our rules." Mrs. Truscott said. Oliver nodded in agreement even though he knew Mrs. Truscott and his parents trusted them. Oliver gently patted Lilly trying to wake her up from her light slumber. She immediately awoke.

"Come on Lils, your tired. You can stay here the night."

"Okay." Lilly said drowsily. "Night mom" Lilly kissed her mom goodnight and followed Oliver upstairs.

Oliver got a pair of his sweat pants and an old t-shirt that was two sizes too big for Lilly and handed them to her. "You change in here, and I will wait in the hall." Lilly quickly changed into her boyfriends clothes and then called him back into the room. Oliver pulled the covers off his bed and Lilly fell onto the soft mattress.

"I'm going to go watch the rest of the movie, then I will be right back up."

"Thank you Ollie." Lilly said already half asleep.

"No problem Lils" Oliver kissed her forehead, "get some sleep."

By the time Oliver went back down to the Living room the movie was almost over.

"Thanks for coming!" Mrs. Oken said as she led Mrs. Truscott to the door.

"Yes, thank you." Oliver repeated.

"No, no, thank you. Dinner was amazing!" Mrs. Truscott hugged Oliver and Mr. and Mrs. Oken before crossing the dark street to her own house.

"Night mom, night dad, I'm going to bed." Oliver announced.

"Night sweetie." Mrs. Oken kissed her sons cheek before he took off to his room for the night.

Oliver changed into a pair of sweat pant and slipped on a wife beater to keep warm during the fall night. He climbed in on the left side of the bed Lilly wasn't on, and wrapped his arms around his sleeping girlfriend who was facing the opposite of him. Ten minutes later, Oliver almost fully asleep, he felt warm drops fall onto his arm which was around Lilly head. He ignored the drops thinking it was just Lilly drooling but moments later he felt them again.

"Lilly?" Oliver whispered. "Lilly, are you okay?" He patted his girlfriend. She rolled over to face him. Oliver turned on a bed side lamp. Lilly's face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh my gosh," Oliver exclaimed, still whispering. Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold her tears back. Oliver instantly knew what was wrong. He pulled his broken hearted girlfriend to him and let her cry into his chest. Lilly's tears subsided but Oliver wouldn't let go. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver asked kissing her hair. Lilly shook her head but Oliver couldn't tell if she was saying yes or no.

"I was just so young." Lilly said softly. She waited a moment before continuing. "I don't remember much about him; all I remember was my mom crying for days. Thanksgiving always brings back those memories." Lilly let a few more tears escape.

"Shh, it's okay." Oliver tried to comfort her.

"You know, you're the only guy in my life I have even been able to trust."

"You know you can always trust me, Lils. I will always be there for you. I hope you know that."

"I do know that." Lilly and Oliver sat in a comfortable silence listening to each other's breathing until Lilly broke the silence. "What are you thankful for?"

"Hum?"

"What are you thankful for?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, you, me, together" Lilly looked at Oliver and tried to smiled. He kissed her cheek before lying back down, pulling Lilly with him. The two laid under the warm blankets in silence. "What are you thankful for?" Oliver asked moments later.

"My mom and your family. Without you guys I don't know where I would be today." Lilly rested her head on Oliver's chest silently listening to Oliver's heart beat.

"I love you Lilly." Oliver whispered tightening his grip around her.

"Love you too, Ollie." Lilly said before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: The end of this chapter is kind of special because that is what is happening to a really close friend of mine. She starts crying at random times and I feel so bad because I don't know what to do to comfort her. Anyways I know it's not my best but please review.**


End file.
